Electricity is generated and distributed in alternating current (AC) form, wherein the voltage varies sinusoidally between a positive and a negative value. However, many electrical devices require a direct current (DC) supply of electricity having a constant voltage level, or at least a supply that remains positive even if the level is allowed to vary to some extent. For example, light emitting diodes (LEDs) and similar devices such as organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) are being increasingly considered for use as light sources in residential, commercial and municipal applications. However, in general, unlike incandescent light sources, LEDs and OLEDs cannot be powered directly from an AC power supply unless, for example, the LEDs are configured in some back to back formation. Electrical current flows through an individual LED easily in only one direction, and if a negative voltage which exceeds the reverse breakdown voltage of the LED is applied, the LED can be damaged or destroyed. Furthermore, the standard, nominal residential voltage level is typically something like 120 V or 240 V, both of which are higher than may be desired for a high efficiency LED light. Some conversion of the available power may therefore be necessary or highly desired with loads such as an LED light.
In one type of commonly used power supply for loads such as an LED, an incoming AC voltage is connected to the load only during certain portions of the sinusoidal waveform. For example, a fraction of each half cycle of the waveform may be used by connecting the incoming AC voltage to the load each time the incoming voltage rises to a predetermined level or reaches a predetermined phase and by disconnecting the incoming AC voltage from the load each time the incoming voltage again falls to zero. In this manner, a positive but reduced voltage may be provided to the load. This type of conversion scheme is often controlled so that a constant current is provided to the load even if the incoming AC voltage varies. However, if this type of power supply with current control is used in an LED light fixture or lamp, a conventional dimmer is often ineffective. For many LED power supplies, the power supply will attempt to maintain the constant current through the LED despite a drop in the incoming voltage by increasing the on-time during each cycle of the incoming AC wave.
Dimmer circuits are generally used to regulate the illumination level output from a light by controlling the current, voltage or power available to the light through any of a number of mechanisms or regulation schemes. Dimmer circuits may also be used with other types of loads to control the work performed by the load. Dimmer circuits are typically designed to operate with a specific input voltage. If they are used with a different input voltage, current may rise above safe levels and damage loads such as LEDs. The behavior of the dimmer circuit may also be altered, with the dimming range being compressed or expanded.